


Stargazing

by sastieljpg (ACometAppears)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACometAppears/pseuds/sastieljpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees Sam in starlight and constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt ‘star-gazing’ from tumblr user zuckergussprinzessin. Kinda short. Enjoy!!

"I see you in all of them," Castiel told Sam, making a sweeping gesture with his arm above their heads. They were lying down on the roof of the bunker: the flat section was ideal for star-gazing, with a picnic rug and a healthy knowledge of where the edge was. 

Sam wasn’t worried, though - he knew Castiel would never let him get hurt.  
Sam chuckled quietly, shifting his head to look at Castiel doubtfully.  
"Really?" He asked, somewhat curious. Cas looked away from the sky and at the younger Winchester for a moment, licking his lips. The starlight they were examining caught his eyes beautifully, creating an iridescence the likes of which he’d only seen before in the nebulae above their heads.

"Of course - look. Taurus - that’s you," Castiel explains, pointing enthusiastically. Sam nodded silently, looking away from the angel and back at the night sky. He shifted closer, taking Castiel’s hand, and pressing himself up against his side for warmth.

"And Orion - there’s my hunter," Castiel explains. Sam snorted in amusement, but Castiel persisted: "And then, Cassiopeia,"  
"Huh?" Sam asked, confused about how that one pertained to him.

"… She was … Brilliant. But she was so boastful," Castiel explained, his eyes staring off into space. He closed them, for a moment, cringing internally at the memory of his vessel’s lips forming the words, _I am your new God._

When he opened them again, they were glazed over, as he spoke: “She believed she was better than everyone else … And she angered the Gods - she brought divine wrath down upon her home, and a sea monster …” His tone was full of regret, as if he was no longer speaking about old mythologies. It was as if he were talking about-

Sam sat up on one elbow, frowning at Castiel, who still avoided his gaze. He turned Castiel’s face away from the sky and towards his own with a gentle hand.  
"You didn’t mean to bring the leviathans here, Cas … You had the best intentions,"  
"But I did, though … And I hurt you, Sam," He replied simply, though regret was etched into his features. "I’m responsible for so much death, and suffering …"  
"You’re forgiven, Cas," Sam insisted, cupping his cheek, and stroking his face with one thumb, "It’s over," 

Castiel smiled softly, the hurt seeping from his expression slowly. Eventually, he spoke again:  
"Cassiopeia reminded me of you, Sam, because even after all that had happened, Perseus saved them - he killed the monster … He was a hero, Sam. And so are you," 

"I’m not sure about that," Sam replied doubtfully, removing his hands from Castiel’s face, and slipping back to lie down and stare up at the sky.  
"I am sure," Castiel responded, turning his head to look Sam in the eye. His expression was so earnest, so sincere, that Sam found he couldn’t look away once he had begun to look into those eyes, as infinite and fantastic as the cosmos above them. 

"I am sure enough, for the both of us,"


End file.
